


【卡带】心爱的“女仆”

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &现代AU，特殊佣兵，卡X土&因为某种不明意义的原因，带土不得不穿女仆装。&卡带已经交往，但因为工作的安排总是让他们聚少离多，但也因为工作原因，有了一次“浪漫”的“邂逅”。&私设OOC剧情雷文笔渣





	【卡带】心爱的“女仆”

卡卡西把房间打扫的一尘不染，然后简单的做了晚餐，吃饭前在帕克的食盆里放满粮，看着帕克进食，才去餐厅吃饭。

一个人吃饭总是寂寞的。虽然对卡卡西来说已经是再习惯的不能再习惯的事情，但那也只是以前。

他和带土经历了那么多曲折，好不容易才在一起。两人也才在不久前同居，可还没来的及做什么，两人不停地交替做任务，他工作的时候带土在家，他在家的时候带土工作。

有时就匆匆见了一面，最多一个拥抱后各自忙各自的。所以，他和带土身体上只有拉拉手亲亲嘴的程度。

卡卡西想好了，等带土回来，他们请个长假，去外地旅游一番，顺便把该做的事也做了……

早就该做了。卡卡西想。

先不说他，他还发现带土偷亲过他呢！

只不过那时他们还没有正式交往，总是在暧昧不明的阶段，可那时候他们的思想发生分歧，虽然卡卡西暗恋带土许多年，现在也终于知道了带土的心意，可理性高于一切的卡卡西，并不会冲动的不顾一切跟带土在一起，不然受伤害不只有他，还有带土。

现在终于朝向自己希望的样子发展，可他们总是聚少离多，卡卡西怀疑上面故意这么安排的。

所以多少有点后悔，为什么不早点扑倒他，搞得现在欲求不得。

卡卡西吃完饭，还没收拾起碗筷，电话“叮”一声来了短信息，拿起一看是带土发给他的。

“今晚0点到xx城的xxx，具体地址我会发定位。”

卡卡西看到信息的第一反应是，带土可能遇难了。任务期间用自己的私人的手机发信息向他求救绝对不会是小事。为了小心起见，卡卡西用权限查了一下带土所发地址的详细情况。原来是一家秘密的底下城赌坊，这种规模不算大，刚刚成立不久的也没什么后台，就算是一锅端对带土来说都大材小用了。所以卡卡西猜测带土的任务跟赌坊本身没什么关系。

可是能让带土向他求救的困难真的是百年难得一遇，卡卡西决定去看一看，如果带土回不来，他也决定在那里一起陪着他。

赌场刚刚开始，卡卡西也到那里了。可他环顾一圈也没看到带土的影子。想到带土特意讲的0点到，卡卡西决定等到那时候再看情况。

在吧台坐了一会儿，又让酒保换了一些筹码，下到赌池跟其他客人玩起了牌。

赌场这种地方，没有一成不变的好运气，玩的都是技术，出老千的技术。

庄家和玩客暗中勾结早就不是什么新鲜事，小到街头小赌，大到豪门豪赌，都是一种调味料。

卡卡西本不用去理睬这些事，但关心则乱，想着如果带土是被这里的人绑架，暗中调查，不如搞点事情让蛇自己自己出洞。

没一会儿，卡卡西边上的筹码已经堆成了一个山，赌桌的周围也站满了人，男男女女们慢眼里的嫉妒和仰慕，心里感慨莫非是赌神降临，才会让他有这么好的运气。

发牌的服务生已经满头大汗了，不管他怎么偷偷换牌，那个白发男人每一局都是赢。

大厅经理不得不出面请他移步楼上的开放式包间。

这时恰恰到了0点，大厅突然换了一批服务生，每个都性感无比，身着暴露的女仆装，各色男男女女条件都是顶好的。

卡卡西端起经理拿来的香槟，问他：“新节目？”

经理谄媚的笑说：“先生，您第一次来不清楚，我们这里自然是有天堂级别的服务。您看这边……”

顺着经理指的方向，看到一位客人揽上服务生的腰，走向电梯，卡卡西明白了。

原来这里同时也经营着色情服务，资料上竟然没有，看来情报组需要审查一下了。

“先生，如果您感兴趣，可以选几个喜欢的，我们这里提供的服务保证您能满意。”经理明示。

他恨不得眼前这个白毛是个急色鬼，不然照他这个样子赌下去，他这个经理可以滚蛋了。

卡卡西笑笑不说话，优雅的呡一口酒，可见到眼前走过来的人差点喷出来。

带土踩着高跟鞋，迈着性感的步伐，端着酒托，一步步走向卡卡西。

白色可爱的发带，黑色贴颈项圈坠着金色的心形吊坠，开阔的胸衣领仿佛一弯腰就能看到性感带的两个红点，腰间系一个白色小巧精致的围裙。黑色丝袜配黑色高跟鞋，最夸张的是，裙摆很短，卡卡西仿佛都能从带土的每一次抬脚，偷窥到大腿内侧及往上……

甚至从里面延伸出来的绑带，勾勒住丝袜的边沿……

谁能告诉他这是怎么回事？！

虽然控制不住内心的激动，但卡卡西知道他该配合带土把戏演下去。

带土经过他身边时，卡卡西一把揽上他的腰轻轻摩挲，眼睛看向带土，却对经理说：“这个就不错，我选他。”

带土瞪了他一眼，咬牙切齿的说：“谢谢先生光临！”

卡卡西笑的眼睛完成两条线，旁边的经理更是乐的开了花，“好，好！”经理从带土的托盘里拿出卡片寄给卡卡西，说：“这是阿飞房间的钥匙，阿飞会带您过去。”

“好，谢谢。”卡卡西为了更“逼真”，手伸进带土的裙底，沿着大腿往上摸。

！！！摸到光溜溜的屁股时，内心一时惊吓（喜），原来这里的意外还真是不断呢。带土虽然穿着内裤，却是绑带露臀式的，所以他能很轻易的摸到带土紧实的屁股。

见客人笑的如沐春风，经理内心了然。好色就行。

“咳咳，阿飞敬这位客人一杯酒，之后要好好招待。”经理紧盯着带土。

“是，经理。”带土端起托盘里的酒，深呼吸一口气，然后一饮而尽。

经理见带土干空了酒杯，很满意地点点头，弯腰鞠躬标准的90度，对尊敬的客人做了一个“请”的动作。

卡卡西揽着带土走向电梯，离了经理的视线，卡卡西才问他：“带土怎么这幅打扮？”

“卡卡西，时间紧张，我长话短说。任务的内容虽不能告诉你，但这次不得不让你过来帮我一把。

情报不全，我本来混进来当服务生，却不知道这里会有色情服务，为了留下我不得不将计就计，可是没有客人，老板已经质疑我的身份了。“

“……”

卡卡西觉得带土没有说实话，他出任务才三天，最多两天没有客人怎么可能会被怀疑，以他对带土的了解，绝对发生了什么事。

“嗯……”带土趴在卡卡西身上，浑身发软，白发男人不得不抱着他。

“你怎么了？”卡卡西才发现带土不对劲。

“药……药效，发作了……”

“叮”一声目的地到达，电梯开门，带土腿发软的已经不能走路，说话也开始不利索，只抬手指向前面。卡卡西架着他往前走，问他：“带土，去哪个房间？”

“猫……黑，猫……”

每个房间的门上都有不同的图案，卡卡西找到有黑猫图案的门，刷了卡，带着带土进去了。

卡卡西被眼前的一切惊呆，各种各样的SM道具应有尽有，不知为何，脑海里满是带土被吊起来嘴里含口球被鞭子抽打满面红潮哭泣的样子……

卡卡西摇摇头甩掉那些不切实际的想象，把带土安置在床上躺下，没想到床头也有手铐。

带土一动不动地躺在柔软的床铺里，眼神迷离的看着卡卡西，暧昧的暖色光线照在带土身上，显得更是色情与性感并存，散发着邀请的信息。

女仆装原来这么色。

卡卡西努力让自己冷静，为了分散注意力跟带土说话：“他们让你吃的是什么药？”

“迷……情……春……药……”带土说的慢吞吞，每发一个音动一次唇瓣，微微的颤抖泛着光泽。卡卡西发现带土的脸上浮上一层红润，嘴唇也红的艳丽，眼睛渐渐湿润起来，口中发出细微的呻吟。

“我给你拿瓶水。”

卡卡西逃似的离开床，他知道如果趁人之危就是禽兽，带土醒来后绝对会跟他分手的。可是不做，岂不是连禽兽都不如！

春药的药效已经上来了，迷情药让带土混混沌沌的，双腿慢慢的分开，手掌抚上裙子慢慢的摩擦。

这时卡卡西走过来，把带土抱在怀里，用柔到再也不能温柔的声线说：“带土，张开嘴，我喂水给你。”

带土乖乖地把嘴张开，卡卡西喝进一口低头全数喂给了带土，捏着他的下巴一口一口的喂。带土不停地咽下去，溢出来的顺着下巴流到脖子和胸膛。一瓶水喂完后，卡卡西吻住红艳的唇瓣，由浅到深，卷住带土的舌头不停的吸着。

卡卡西吻他的同时，不忘一只手探进带土的裙摆，下流的抚摸着大腿内侧和早就鼓起来的性器。带土舒服地发出一声喘息，揽上卡卡西的脖子，开始回应。卡卡西把带土摁在床铺里猛亲，快要把他吻的窒息时才舍得放开他。

带土大口大口地喘气，眼神迷离。卡卡西见带土这个样子，知道即使他做什么带土都不会反抗了，也就是说，今晚他可以为所欲为……

为所欲为……

这里真的是天堂啊！卡卡西感动的快要落泪。

对着被下了药软绵绵无法反抗的带土，卡卡西又从头到脚欣赏了一番。

拉下类似抹胸的上衣，红红的乳粒很容易跳了出来，捏着柔软的乳粒把玩，让它们越来越硬，卡卡西摁压着转圈，弄得带土一声声低吟。

卡卡西低下头，把带土的胸口挨着舔了一遍又一遍，最后用舌头来回舔着乳粒吸吮起来。带土有些受不了，想推开他，可除了把手放在卡卡西的肩膀上之外，什么也做不了。卡卡西一次强过一次的吸力如同让他过了电，从没有尝试过情欲的带土想让他不要再折磨身体这两个可怜的小地方，迷药让他的身体更敏感，反抗不了的他如同无助的小兽般“呜呜”地哭了起来，身体一哆嗦，射了出来。

掀起带土的裙底看到无限风光，内裤已经被带土自己地精液打湿，从布料的缝隙里透出几点白色液体。卡卡西用手掌揉弄着带土的前端，没一会儿，小土又精神起来。

不过他更想看到后面。把带土翻过来后掀开裙子，终于看到了朝思暮想的屁股。

一只手覆在一只臀瓣上不停着揉着，在手掌里捏出各种形状。揉着揉着，卡卡西看到了最关键的地方。

卡卡西有想过这里会很小很紧，第一次做带土甚至可能还会受伤，没想到那里比想象中的还要紧，卡卡西想推进一根手指都觉得困难。

卡卡西拿起旁边的润滑剂，在手心里挤出一些，抹在带土的屁股上，手指沾上润滑剂一点点往里戳，一次比一次戳的深，倒进更多的润滑剂进去。

两根手指撑开后穴口，卡卡西看到了里面蠕动的壁肉。他早已硬的发疼，迫不及待的拉开裤子拉链，弹跳出粗长的性根，龟头对准微微开启的穴口，扶着带土的屁股，用着力气想进去。

可那里还是很紧，卡卡西都感觉到了带土不停地颤抖，即使不用带土说，卡卡西也知道带土疼的厉害。

他不得不退出来，可性根得不到安抚卡卡西也疼的直冒冷汗。他把带土再翻过来，把肉棒放在他的嘴边，轻柔着摸着带土的头，说：“舔它。”

带土真的伸出舌头舔了一下龟头，卡卡西爽到，“不要停，继续。乖孩子，像吃冰棒那样舔，不要用牙齿咬。”

带土噬甜，每年的夏天都要吃好多牛奶棒，卡卡西见他吃冰棒就是一种折磨，见他来回的舔和在他嘴里进进出出，卡卡西恨不得把自己地那根换成冰棒。

现在终于可以捧着带土的脸，教导他吃“冰棒”的正确方式，卡卡西兴奋的快要失去理智。

虽说欲速则不达，但卡卡西已经等不了了，他在带土身体里塞进两颗跳蛋，一根震动棒，同时打开开关。不顾带土的哭泣，依旧操着他的口。

卡卡西用床头的手铐铐住带土的双手，让他贴在床头上，然后加大跳蛋和震动棒的强度，捧着带土的头，由慢及快的速度挺动着腰，进的越来越深入，越来越用力。带土被他摇晃地头晕脑胀，后穴里又不停地被折磨，像豆子似的眼泪不停地流。

“带土，带土，带土……”卡卡西不停的念着带土的名字，明明知道自己不能这么做，但越欺负带土越让他兴奋。卡卡西恨不得把带土的头埋进自己腿间不留一丝缝，狠狠地操过几下，压着带土的脑袋射了。

跟带土分开的时候，卡卡西才知道自己做的有多过分。带土哭的双眼通红，白色的精液从嘴巴和鼻子里流出，有气无力的靠在一旁，显然是被玩坏了。

为·所·欲·为……

卡卡西亲了亲带土的眼睛，决定温柔一点。

“嗯嗯～啊啊～啊～嗯嗯嗯～啊哈啊～”

卡卡西的温柔就是换到带土的下面，可力道依旧没有减小，反而更用力的操着青涩的后穴。

用跳蛋和震动棒肆虐过得后穴柔软了许多，但依旧很紧致，紧紧咬着卡卡西的肉棒，卡卡西一进去就不想出来了，里面又湿又热，还有柔软的壁肉按摩柱身，而且不同的体位还有不同的感受。

不得了的屁股。

只是抽插就知道夹着他吸着他，卡卡西试探着寻找带土的敏感带，戳到某一片的时候带土重重呻吟一声，不停地痉挛。卡卡西坏心眼的就向那个地方不停地戳弄。

带土的双手依旧不能自由，卡卡西抬着带土的后腰抽抽插插，脱掉他的内裤后，拿起按摩棒对准龟头调戏这个可怜兮兮的小土。

带土的快感越积越多，被按摩棒震动后，立马射了出来。

“呃啊～～不要～～”

带土的口水和眼泪乱流，也无法让卡卡西放过他。卡卡西把他翻来覆去变着花样操，时慢时快，就是不释放。

带土觉得屁股都麻了，还一抽一抽的，尾椎那一片说不出的难受，突然身体不停的痉挛，他被卡卡西操到了高潮。

这屁股真紧。

卡卡西突然加快速度，带土就跟震动棒震起来一样，刚刚经历过高潮的身体哪能受得了他这么粗暴，没多久又射了出来，同时卡卡西也中出在他身体内。

卡卡西终于解开了带土的手铐，却抱着半昏迷的人走向外间，又重新铐在情欲架上。

带土腿软站不稳，腿间还滴落着卡卡西的东西。可那个罪魁祸首却蒙上他的眼睛，带土看不见任何东西，心里突然紧张起来，又不知道对他会有什么样的“折磨”。

卡卡西拿起一根柔软的羽毛，清扫着带土每一寸裸露的肌肤，享受和闪躲的样子让卡卡西爱极了。选了夹度轻的乳夹夹上带土的乳头，又用羽毛轻扫乳孔。

“嗯～卡卡西……我不要……”

卡卡西很高兴带土记得是他，“我在做让带土舒服地事，带土会喜欢的。”

卡卡西蹲下身，埋进带土的裙底，在大腿内侧密密麻麻的吻着，吻得带土发痒又发情。

带土低下头看到鼓起的裙子，虽然有些迷糊，但知道里面是卡卡西，是他爱的人，他跟卡卡西做了，能鼓起勇气把他找来真是太好了。

可又被卡卡西操了一遍后，带土只剩下哭了。本来腿软站不稳，卡卡西还要抬着他一条腿进入，带土哭着前后都冲顶了，卡卡西才把他抱回床上。

继续操干。

带土醒来恢复意识，见一颗白脑袋扎在他的怀里，而且自己依旧穿着那件该死的女仆装。

他推开卡卡西，却被对方抱的更紧。

“你醒了？醒了赶紧离开。”带土推他。

“带土还没有告诉我为什么让我来，而且这里的老板为何会怀疑你？”卡卡西抬头看向他。

带土犹豫了一下，还是说了实话：“因为我拒绝了一个客人，要受处罚。要么开除，要么接客时吃药，要么被员工轮奸。”

卡卡西听到后紧紧抱住带土。

“我回去后一定查清楚情报部，是不是有人动了手脚。”

“那你赶紧回去查，快走！”带土越推卡卡西抱越紧。

“不想走。”卡卡西埋在带土的怀里耍赖：“晨勃了，正好我们再做一次。”

“做你个大垃圾……”带土一动才感觉到不对劲，股间黏黏糊糊的东西不停的往外流……

“卡卡西，你怎么不戴套就做！”

“我和带土之间不需要隔阂。”

“不行，你戴上……唔唔唔……”

卡卡西满面春风穿戴整齐，带土依旧躺在床上不想动。

“我今天晚上还会过来，亲爱的带土一定要等我啊。”卡卡西抛给带土一个飞吻。

“你别来了。”

嘴上虽然这样说，但人走后，带土偷偷笑了。

带土在浴室里镜子里，看到密密麻麻的吻痕和咬痕，羞得他不敢再看第二眼。

卡卡西用赌桌上赢来的所有钱，都拿去当了嫖资，经理简直想把带土供起来了。

有惊无险有惊无险。

夜，很快就要来临。

End


End file.
